User blog:Patchworks Inc/Just an Update?
Hi everyone! This blog post doesn't really have a central topic so,,, , , Final exams are real close for me and school has been crunching down on me so I haven't been active in the FFC(DD) for a while now, and I won't be for a while longer. Probably three weeks or more. I wanted to!!! congratulate!!!! the otm!!! winners!! Kaolin is honestly one of the cutest things I've ever seen and I'm so glad it won! And it seems like I've had to wait an eTERNITY for celadon to win,, , my favorite green son, ,, I actually drew a picture of him for Alpha(bet soup) at the beginning of the month but I uploaded FINALLY so I hope up like it <3 a final congrats to Sam and alpha~¡¡ i know I've mentioned a few time that I'm working on rewriting Angie's page which I haven't been updating lately but I am working on it in my docs. what I probably didn't note is that I am also rewriting Charlie's page currently, writing up relationships for him (spades I wrote up his relationship with kirky bicorn, hmu if u want me to share it with you), and planning to start rewriting Classified's page soon. That blind smoker fairy girl I have talked about before has been postponed for a long time but I've been thinking about her a lot lAtely so I want to start working on her as well. As for Flicker Feyrin... idk I really liked her but I'm not sure if she's getting a page but she is definitely a chAracter I have. I think I have some RPs I need to answer???? I don't know actually ill have to check????? If I have an rp with you that I have not responded to please feel free to tell me in the comments! And if you want to rp with me pls tell me as well! I may not be free for ffc but I def wanna rp! (shout out to Caide bc Angie and cali rp is a must do on my list) Also I really want to finish filling out the relationships in my pages docs so anyone who I have a character relationship with feel free to hit me up on Pinterest or wikia I've been so excited lately because when my summer break begins ill get to be with my mom more and I honestly miss spending time with her so much and all my other siblings as well. and a whole bunch of other stuff but I'm just so glad things are getting better. I ALSO WONT HAVE TO MOVE SCHOOLS NEXT YEAR THANK GOODNESS!! I've also recently met a cute 7th grader, he just got a boyfriend and,, , he's just adorable hope to be posting art more and just being more involved around the wiki after my EOCs this year. love u guys <3 after talking so much about my life, what's up with u guys? how are you? (any new members of the ffc?) I haven't talked to any of you guys in a while so I'm just wondering how things are going watch out from me on wiki chat btw I've been on there a couple of times now and I miss the days it used to be more active so watch out for people on there ;) Category:Blog posts